New Found Love for the Love Song
by HellFrozeOver2Day
Summary: Phil and Keely finally express their love for eachother.
1. Am I in Love?

**I do not own anything relating to Phil of the Future!**

**Chapter 1: Am I in Love?**

Phil's POV

"Hey Philly-Willy!"

_God, I hate that name. I saw my girl walking up to my locker._

"Hey Kel." _I gave her a kiss on the cheek to be polite._ "How was your day?"

"Eh, it was okay, but I'm sure it will be much better now that I'm with you!"

"I'm sure." _I tried to smile but it came out looking weird. I've been dating Kelly for about three months now. At first, it was great. Our relationship was about kisses, and getting to know each other, and more kisses, but now, I know everything I need to know about her. Including how much she hates my best friend, Keely, which is weird because everybody likes Keely! I mean, what's not to like? She's smart, funny, and absolutely beautiful! Whoa! Where the heck did that come from? I mean, of course Keely is pretty, but, um, what the hell am I saying?!_

"Phil? Phil!"

_Is someone calling me?_ "Huh? What?"

"I was only calling your name about a million times! Oh, and what were you looking at?"

_Kelly turned around and looked at Keely. I didn't even realize I was looking at her. She was just there. And the way the light was reflecting off of her made her skin glow. She looked amazing. But she was with _that_ guy._ Travis._ Her _boyfriend._ I never liked him._

"Phil! You're still staring at her!" _Oops. I'm busted._

"Phillip Diffy! This is the LAST time you will ignore me ever again!"

"Huh? What did I do?" _I'm so confused!_

"Phil, it's so clear to everybody that you are in love with her, so just tell her!"

"What? Who am I in love with?" _What is she talking about? Oh man! People are staring at us!_

"KEELY, Phil! You're in love with Keely."

"Don't be ridiculous!" _I wonder how many people think that?_

"Phil! Listen to me! You are in love with her. And, quite frankly, why wouldn't you be? She's funny, smart, a beautiful size two. She's perfect."

"I always thought you hated her." _I whispered. Why am I whispering? I feel like I'm going to cry. Why am I going to cry?!_

"Phil! I DO hate her! I hate her because you _love_ her! I'm jealous of her because she's the one you want, and not me!"

_Oh my goodness. She's crying. I made her cry._

"I…I…I don't know what to say."

"Phil, it's okay. You can help it."

_She gave me a tender kiss on the cheek. I took her hand in mine._

"I'm sorry. I really am."

_She turned away, but looked back at me._

"Good bye Phil."

"Bye, Kel."

_She slowly lets go of my hand and walks down the hall._


	2. Breaking Dates

**I do not own anything relating to Phil of the Future!**

**Chapter 2. Breaking dates to be with the one you love (HUH?!)**

Keely's POV

_I was standing with Travis when I looked over to see a confused Phil and a slightly upset Kelly walking away from him. What the hell did she do? I never liked her!_

"Listen Travis, I have to go talk to Phil about something. I'll see you later okay?"

_I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and didn't wait for an answer. I had to see Phil._

"Hey Phil! Is everything okay?"

"Hi Keely."

_He sounded kind of sad but I could have sworn he was nervous about something too._

"Uh…everything's okay I guess."

"Well you don't sound okay."

"Me and Kelly just broke up."

_That bitch is dead for hurting my Phil! Wait! Did I just say _my_ Phil? That's weird._

"She broke up with you?!" _That bitch!_

"No."

"You broke up with her?!" _Go Diffy!_

"No."

"Huh?" _What is he talking about?_

"We broke up with each other"

_I put my arms around him. He looked like a wounded puppy._

"Well I had a date tonight. With Travis. But I'm going to cancel and you'll come over my place. It'll be like old times. We'll watch movies and eat ice cream and pop corn."

"Keel, you don't have to do this."

"Phil, be at my house by seven okay?"

"Okay."

"Later Diffy."

"See ya Teslow."

_Dear Diary,_

_Phil and Kelly broke up today. I feel bad for Phil, but in a way, I'm kind of happy that he is single now. I never liked Kelly. She didn't like me for some reason. So, anyways, I called Travis, to cancel our date, and he almost seemed mad about it. The funny thing, though, was that he sounded like he was madder at Phil, than me. Why would he be mad at Phil? He didn't ask me to cancel my date. I told him I would. I really miss hanging out with Phil. Once we both started dating, we kind of drifted apart. I'm hoping tonight we will get closer again. I miss everything about him. His eyes, the way his hair is always messy, his crooked smile, his nice chest. Whoa! His nice chest? Did I really just say THAT? What is wrong with me?! I can't believe I'm saying these kinds of things about Phil! Well, I got to go now. Phil's going to be here soon and I still have to get ready._

_ Much Love, Keely_

_I felt very nervous around Phil for the last couple of hours. I don't know why. It's like, all of a sudden he's single, and I get all weird about it. I hope I'm okay when Phil gets here. Ding Dong Well, I guess I'm about to find out._

"Hi Phil!"

"Hey Keel."

"I have so many movies! We are going to have sooooo much fun!"

_I'm rambling. Why am I rambling? _

"I hope so. This day has been out of whack so far."

"Well, just go sit on the couch and I'll make some popcorn. Pick out a movie too."

"Whatever you say."

_I walked into the kitchen but thought of something and turned around to poke my head around the door frame._

"Oh! And Phil?"

"Yeah Keel?"

"No scary movies."

"Still the same old Keely, I see."

_He laughed at me. Ha-ha. It's true though. He still knows me pretty well I guess. That's a good start to rekindling a friendship._

**Okay, so there's the second chapter. I know it's not as good as the first but I'm trying to figure out a way to get to the part the story is actually formed around. So right now it's all kind of sloppy. I'm sorry about that. I hope you understand why the end dialogue was weird between Phil and Keely. It's because they feel weird around each other because they are both thinking about each other in "new ways" and they haven't talked in a while. They are still best friend, but they kind of "drifted" apart. Please review. Make suggestions. Thank you for reading.**


	3. One Swift Move

**I do not own anything relating to Phil of the Future!**

**Chapter 3. Once Swift Move**

Phil's POV

_Once I saw Keely pop back into the kitchen I looked at her selection of movies. There were a bunch of chick flicks. I guess that's what happens when there are two women living in a house though. I finally picked out 'Phantom of the Opera'. Not because I like it, but because it's Keely's favorite movie and I knew she would want to see it again. So I got up, put in the movie, sat down, and saw Keely walk in with the popcorn, just as the opening credits were popping up on the screen. She put the popcorn down on the coffee table and took a seat next to me. I boldly put my arm around her. Maybe I was in love with her. I don't know. But I'm pretty sure that I like her as more than a friend. _

"Phil?"_ Oh no! My arm is probably making her feel uncomfortable._

"Yeah Keel?"

"Who ever said you could put your feet on the table?"_ I laughed. I just had to._

"You always said 'make yourself comfortable'. I just took you up on the offer this time."

"Ha-ha, very funny, but only this once!"

_Then she did the unexpected. She put her feet up on the table, next to mine, and snuggled into my body. She has NEVER done that before! What does that mean?_

**Sorry that this chapter is so short! But I told some of you that I had testing this week and I'm still trying to make this story move more fluidly in the direction I want it to go in. I probably won't update until next week sometime. Sorry about that. I'm defiantly writing the 4th chapter this weekend, but I don't know when I'll type, and post it. Keep reviewing! I hope you like this chapter. It's not one of the best; just something to hold you over.**


	4. It's Been Him All Along

**I do not own anything relating to Phil of the Future!**

**Chapter 4. It's Been Him All Along**

Keely's POV

_Dear Diary, _

_Last night I broke my date with Travis to have a movie night with Phil. I was so nervous. I don't know why though? I acted like I had no idea who Phil was. I felt uncomfortable all night. And then, he put his arm around me during the movie, and, I don't know. It felt like I belonged there. In Phil's arms. So I cuddled up into his arm and finished watching the movie._

_Love, Keely Diffy_

_P.S. Did I just write Keely DIFFY?! I need to go think about things._

**ONE WEEK LATER!**

_Dear Diary,_

_I hung out with Phil every night this week. We basically just stayed in, watched movies, and cuddled, but Friday night, Phil took me out Sky-yakking! We went to New York! I have never been in such a wondrous place before! (I had so much fun with Phil this week. But I had butterflies in my tummy too. I have never felt this way with Phil before, and NEVER have I felt this way about Travis!) He even let me drive the sky-yak! And let me tell you, when Phil put his arms around me, I thought I was going to have a heart-attack! Well that's all I have to say for now. I have to get ready for school. Yay! I get to see Phil! _

_ Love, Keely (hopefully Diffy (one day)) _

_P.S. Just in case you didn't notice…I think I'm totally in LOVE with PHIL! Now the question is…what am I going to do about Travis?_

**Okay so there's chapter four. I'm sorry! I know it's short, but I still have testing!**

**I felt really bad about not updating over the weekend because I kept getting good reviews. So I just quickly wrote something to satisfy your need for Pheely! Lol My last test is tomorrow so I will defiantly write more VERY soon! I hope you like this chapter though. It's just what Keely was thinking. Much Love, HellFrozeOver2Day**


	5. The Crying Song

**I do not own anything relating to Phil of the Future!**

**Chapter 5. The Quiet Sound of the Crying Song**

**Phil's POV**

_Note to self: _

_Never let Keely drive sky yak again! Don't want to die at 17!_

_-Phil_

**Keely's POV**

_I walked into school today with Phil. I have been trying to avoid Travis all week long. I thought I was in the clear, and was about to go to my locker, when Travis jumps in front of me and Phil and punches Phil in the face!_

"Oh my gosh! Phil!" _I was immediately at his side, examining his bloody nose and rapidly swelling left eye._

"Travis! What the hell is wrong with you?!" _I yelled from my spot on the floor next to Phil. I'm starting to notice the crowd that is forming around us._

"What is wrong with me?! Keel…"

"Don't call me that! My name is Keely!"

"Oh, right, I'm sorry. Only Phil can call you that."

"Travis. We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about Keely! I know you have feelings for Phil. The whole school knows! So, why don't you just do something about it, because we're over."

_It's just now that I realize Phil is looking at me with wide eyes. I feel so stupid. I am so embarrassed! I quickly stand up, and run off crying. I don't know where I'm going._

**Phil's POV**

_Did I just hear correctly? Does Keely really like me? And is she really single now? I can not believe this! I have to go after her!_

"Keely! Keely, wait!"

_She turns around._

"Phil, just leave me alone."

_I found her sitting in the corner by the music room. I just stood and stared down at her. She really is beautiful. Even with make up smeared on her face. And tear streaks down her cheeks._

"Keels, we need to talk."

"Phil, I said leave me alone!"

_She gets up and walks into the music room, locking the door behind her. I start to knock on the door but no one answers and all I can hear is the hushed sound of a crying Keely behind the locked door._

**I'm soooooooo sorry it took so long to update! This story is not really going where I want it to go but it still seems to be working out. I did finally find a way to make the transition easier (to get the to middle chapters I already wrote) so keep reviewing! I love those reviews!**


	6. Old Friends

**I do not own anything relating to Phil of the Future!**

**Chapter 6. Old Friend – Always There**

Keely's POV

_I feel stupid and I can't even stand to look at Phil anymore because I get so embarrassed when I do! The talent show is coming up and I don't even want to perform in it. This is so weird. I ALWAYS want to be in the talent show! But now? No way! Not when I feel weird around Phil, and when the whole school just witnessed my brake up._

_I'm missing Via more, right now, than ever before. I can't believe it's been two months since she moved. So I'm sitting here (on my bed) crying my eyes out (still!) and looking for Via's phone number. AHA! Got it!_

_-Ringing, ringing, ringing- answer the God damn phone!_

"Hello?"

"Via?!"

"Keely? Is this really you? Are you crying?"

"Ha – yes it's really me and yes I'm crying."

_I went on to tell her everything about Phil, Travis, and the talent show._

"Well, Keely, I think you should defiantly perform in the talent show. You have a wonderful voice. And you need to talk to Phil. He needs to know how you feel about him."

"Vee. I think he knows."

"But he needs to hear it from you!"

"Really?"

"Absolutely! And I'm pretty sure he feels the same about you."

"He does?"

"Yes, Keely, he does."

_This conversation is making me feel happier already. And I'm starting to formulate a wonderful plan in my head of how I'm going to tell Phil my feelings!!!_

"Thanks Vee. You're the best!"

"Any time Keely."

"Bye, Vee."

"Good bye."

_I heard the click of the Phone and I hurried off to get my guitar._

**Okay, so there's chapter six. I'm hoping to write chapter seven tomorrow and post it Tuesday. Keep reviewing! Hope you liked! – HellFrozeOver2Day**


	7. I Know

**I do not own anything relating to Phil of the Future!**

**Chapter 7. I Know**

Phil's POV

_Last week Keely made me sign up for the talent show. I was going to play drums, but after hearing that Keely has feelings for me I decided to write her a song telling her how I love her. I know it sounds cheesy, but Keely is a sucker for those kinds of things. She'll say it's romantic. I already know some of the lyrics to my song. I hope I'll be able to play guitar well enough. Maybe I'll ask Owen to play something too. Like the base, or the drums. I'll think about it later. I have to go write a song!_

**(At the talent show)**

_I have been waiting back stage for a wile. I keep looking for Keely, but I can't find her anywhere. I could have sworn she was going to perform tonight. I'm so nervous. She just has to like this song. This may be my only chance._

"And know, Phil Diffy will perform an original song." _Oh my goodness! It's now or never._

_I started to walk onto the stage when, I look directly in front of me to see Keely, sitting in the other door to the backstage entrance. I keep eye contact with her until I reach the chair and microphone in the idle of the stage. This is the first time she has looked at me in about a week. I'm holding onto my guitar for my life, because really, if this song doesn't work out the way I want it too, my life might as well be over. I sat down in the chair and looked at the crowd._

"Hi. My name is Phil. I have to say that I really did hate love songs. I never understood why people wrote them. Then I met Keely Teslow. Now I know why people write love songs. It's to show someone how much they love them. And how much they care about them." _I looked over at Keely again. She looked so confused. Poor Keely. If you only know what's coming to you. _"So I wrote this song for my beautiful best friend, Keely Teslow. It's called "I Know". _I looked out at the crowd again and lifted my guitar to my chest. I strummed the first note and everything seemed to fall in place from that moment on._

"All alone,

Guess again,

You've been known,

To take the hand of any man

Who will fill your fantasy…"

_I keep looking at all the people. They seem to like it so far. That's a good sign. _

"You there  
A big mistake  
you're the pride  
of everything that comes around  
this messed up town…"

_I turn to look at a familiar face. Is that Via? She looks so different. But, defiantly different in a good way._

"You know, and I know, and I know  
it's always better when  
you know and I know, and I know  
it's always better when  
you find out we've been lying, cheating…"

_The light are in my eyes and I'm really hot, but I love being on stage. It's giving me this sense of power. It makes me feel special._

"Baby  
give me a sign  
give me a reason  
make up your mind  
darling, only a fool  
couldn't see through us  
know what we do…"

_I want to look at Keely so bad, but I'm nervous that she does not like the song so I keep my head facing the audience and my eyes closed, really focusing on the words._

"Just because  
you're a fan  
doesn't mean  
you've joined the band  
and found a way  
to make them think that  
you're a star  
silly girl  
only I can fool the world  
it's plain to see  
'cause you're just like me…"

_Concentrate, Phil, concentrate! You're almost done. Then hopefully, Keely will be yours!_

"You know, and I know, and I know  
it's always better when  
you know and I know, and I know  
it's always better when  
you find out we've been lying, cheating…"

_I open my eyes because I hear people yelling my name. I look to see that the people that are shouting my mane are… my parents? Oh my God! Why do they have to be so embarrassing? I figure it's best to close my eyes and pretend that they are not here._

"Baby  
give me a sign  
give me a reason  
make up your mind  
darling, only a fool  
couldn't see through us  
know what we do…"

_Only a few more lines. I can do this._

"you know, and I know, and I know  
it's always better when  
you know and I know, and I know  
it's always better when  
you know, and I know, and I know  
it's always better when  
you find out we've been lying, cheating…"

_I open my eyes again and see Via cheering me on too. I always liked her. She's a good friend to have. I never actually realize that I miss her. _

"Baby  
give me a sign  
give me a reason  
make up your mind  
darling, only a fool  
couldn't see through us  
know what we do…"

_Okay, this is it. I have to look at Keely. I have to see her face when she hears this from me. So I turn my head and see that she has her eyes fixated on me._

"You know that it's true  
the things that you do  
I'm out of my mind  
in love with you."

_Is that a smile on Keely's face? I think it is! Yes! Score for Diffy!_

**Okay, here's chapter seven. I don't know how many more chapter I'm going to do because no one seems to be reviewing and I have better this that I can be doing. The only reason I'm updating today is because I've been home sick and I had nothing else to do. So if you don't review, I'm not going to write. I hope you liked this chapter. I hate the last line. I just felt like I needed to write something there. Much love.**


	8. Our Song

**I do not own anything relating to Phil of the Future!**

**Chapter 8. Our Song**

Keely's POV

_Wow! Phil just wrote me the most beautiful song! I have to go tell him I love him because I don't think my song lives up to what I'm feeling right now. I see Phil walk across the stage towards the door opposite me. I wait till I see him turn around and look me in the eye. Never shifting my gaze, I put my hand to my heart. Telling him I loved it. Then I hear my name being announced and I know now that I have to perform my song._

_Walking onto the stage, the only thing I could think about was what song I am going to sing, because I didn't want to sing my original song. I arrived at the idle microphone and took my place._

"Hi. I'm Keely Teslow, and, yes, I did just have a wonderful song sung to me."

_The crowd seemed to laugh at my little attempt at/of a joke. That's a good way to start a performance. Come on strong!_

"So tonight, I was going to sing a song about my best friend, however, I don't think it's too appropriate right now, in my situation anyway. So, instead, I'm going to sing a song I wrote last night. It's called "Why Don't You Kiss Her."

_I turned my head and snuck a quick glance at Phil, who was unmistakably smirking because he knew that this song was going to be about us. I looked back the audience, and began my song._

"We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
He knows everything that is on my mind  
Lately something's changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside

Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
Every time He's near  
I want to never let him go  
Confess to him what my heart knows  
Hold him close"

_I look out into the crowd and I can see Via! I cannot believe she came to see this show. She probably just wanted to see me and Phil get together. (Hopefully she will see that)_

"Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside"

_I look at Phil. He is looking at the floor and nodding his head, almost in agreement to my lyrics.  
_  
"What would you say  
I wonder would he just turn away  
Or would he promise me  
That he's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't u tell her

Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside...

Why don't you kiss her?"

_When I was done with my song everyone was cheering but I was just focused on getting to Phil._

_I found him leaning against a wall near the stage exit. I said "hey" but he said nothing. He just looked into my eyes as if trying to read my mind. The he leaned in and kisses me on my cheek. Then on my lips. I tried to do something; I'm not sure what exactly. Maybe I wanted to tell him that I loved him and share with him everything that I was feeling. I slightly stiffened when I felt his arms snake around my mid section. the only thing that I could do was put my arms around his neck and kiss him again and again._

_So there we were, Phil leaning against a wall, me leaning against Phil, making out. Well, I wouldn't really call it making out; it was just a lot of slow, light kisses over and over and over again. _

_Then Phil pulled away and rested his fore head against min, still hugging my body to his, and looked into my eyes._

"You have beautiful eyes." He whispered to me.

"So do you."

"I love you Keely."

"I love you too Phil."

_Then we leaned in and kissed again. A little rougher this time. More eager. He pulled away and put his arm around my waist, escorting me to the door. We walked out into the night, following a little path. He stopped suddenly and asked:_

"So…are you busy on Friday?"

"Well…I'm kind of dating this guy." _I watch his face fall_.

"His name is Phil and he has these beautiful brown eyes, and the cutest smile. He's kind of weird though. He says he's from the future. Year 2121." _I watched his frown turn into that cute simle I love so much. The we started to giggle. _

"Come on Keel, let's head home."

_And that's what we did. We walked home under the stars, with his arm securely around me waist._

**THE END.**

**Hope you liked. This chapter didn't turn out how I wanted it to, but I'm happy with it.**

**BTW: "I Know" is a song from Drake Bell**

**"Why Don't You Kiss Her?" is from Jesse McCartney**


End file.
